Weapons
Weapons Ax An axe or ax is an implement that has been used for millennia to shape, split and cut wood; to harvest timber; as a weapon; and as a ceremonial or heraldic symbol. The axe has many forms and specialized uses but generally consists of an axe head with a handle, or helve. Axes are found in some Games. It is likely to be used by the District 7 tributes like Dianna and Joey as District 7's main industry is lumber. It was also used by District 3 tributes, Haley and John . Baton A baton is a club of less than arm's length made of wood, plastic, or metal. A baton may be used to strike, jab, block, bludgeon, and aid in the application of armlocks. Blowgun A blowgun is a simple weapon consisting of a small tube for firing light projectiles or darts. Blowguns are found in some games. A blowgun was used by, Mark Marina, Brandon and Tom. Bow and arrow The bow and arrow is a projectile weapon (a bow with arrows) that predates recorded history and is common to most cultures. Shan is the most skilled shooter in the arena. This weapon was used by Shan and Jacob. Brick A brick is a hard, heavy rectangular prism normally made of clay. In the film, a video depicting a previous Hunger Games shows a male tribute smashing a brick into another male tribute's torso, causing bleeding and death. Dagger A dagger is a double-edged fighting knife with a central spine and full-length cutting edges. It differs from a regular knife in that it has a double-edged blade. A knife is a tool as well as a piece of silverware, and although it can be used as a weapon, that is not its primary function. A dagger's sharply pointed dual-edged blade allows it to be used either for slashing cuts or for thrusts to an opponent's body. Knife A knife is a sharp blade with a handle. The blade may be single or double sided. It can be used as a weapon, a piece of silverware, or as a tool. This weapon was used by Delilah, Ariana, Pixie. Land mines A land mine is an explosive device, concealed under or on the ground and designed to destroy or disable enemy targets as they pass over or near the device. Such devices are typically detonated automatically by way of pressure from the target stepping or driving on it, though other detonation mechanisms may be possible. The device may cause damage either by a direct blast or by fragments that are thrown by the blast. Mines are deployed in land arenas in front of the metal plates on which the tributes stand when they are delivered via the tribute tubes to prevent anyone from gaining a head start on the weapons and supplies at the Cornucopia. These mines are activated by pressure and are extremely sensitive. One year, a female tribute accidentally dropped her tribute token, a small wooden ball, resulting in her getting blown to pieces. Once the minute is up, the mines are disarmed by the Gamemakers. A land mine is what killed Pixie. Mace A mace is a heavy wooden club with a heavy metal head, of which there can be variations. In one unidentified Hunger Games, spiked maces were the only weapons in the Cornucopia and the tributes had to bludgeon one another to death. It is unknown if anyone in the 101st Hunger Games used them, but in the 101st Hunger Games numerous maces were supplied. Net A net is composed of fibers woven in a grid-like structure. It blocks the passage of large items, while letting smaller items and fluids pass. It requires less material than something sheet-like, and provides a degree of transparency. Nets can be used to catch fish, birds, animals, or for ensnaring people. Sickle A sickle is a handheld tool that can be used as a weapon instead of an agriculture tool. Sickles are silver, curved blades used for slashing and cutting. Slingshot A slingshot is a projectile weapon that can be used to fling small objects such as stones at short distances. A slingshot was used by Mark. Spear A spear is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually of wood, with a pointed head. The head may be simply the sharpened end of the shaft itself, as is the case with bamboo spears, or it may be made of a more durable material fastened to the shaft, such as flint, obsidian, iron, steel, or bronze. A spear was used by Tyler, Ellie, Mau, Colton, and Nasia. Sword A sword is a bladed weapon used primarily for cutting or thrusting. All swords consist of a blade and a hilt. The blade typically has one or two edges, which are used for cutting and striking, and tapers to a point used for thrusting. A sword was used by Jessica, Lea, Naya, and Andrew. Trident A trident is a three-pronged spear that can be used both as a weapon and for spear fishing. Tributes from District 4 are highly skilled in using tridents and often use them as weapons during the Games. The prongs can be used to trap other weapons or for stabbing and the trident can also be thrown. A trident was used by Frank. This is what killed Lea. Whip A whip is a weapon, mostly used for punishment but also for combat. It is used by "cracking" the whip through the air, making it hit an opponent painfully. Whips also typically feature a hard butt that can be used as a bludgeon.